Kocrachon
Medium Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 8d8+32 (68 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 23 (+4 Dex, +9 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+9 Attack: Bite +9 melee (3d4+1 plus disease) Full Attack: Bite +9 melee (3d4+1 plus disease) and 2 claws +7 melee (1d6 plus claws of suffering) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Claws of suffering, disease, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/good or silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 19, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +9 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 19, Con 19, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +15, Concentration +15, Diplomacy +19, Heal +14, Hide +15, Intimidate +17, Listen +14, Move Silently +15, Sense Motive +14, Sleight of Hand +17, Spellcraft +14 Feats: Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative, Wingover Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, or team (3-6) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 9-16 HD (Medium); 17-27 HD (Large) Resembling a large, bulbous insect with a long proboscis in place of a mouth, this creature is horrifying to look upon. A pair of insectile wings buzz upon carapace-covered back and four long arms jut from its front section, although the lower two arms look too small to be of any real use. Black, bristling hair covers its bluish carapace in coarse, wiry tufts. The kocrachon are the torturers of the Nine Hells and they are very good at what they do. The kocrachons are most frequently encountered on the second layer of Hell, Dis. There they ply their trade, extracting information from the enemies of the Dukes and the Archdevils in the most painful way possible. Kocrachon’s love to inflict pain and very rarely do they actually kill their opponents, they prefer to keep them alive as long as possible in order to continue their fun. Physical pain is only one aspect of torture that they specialize in; they are also quite adept at mental torture. Kocrachon’s often use their major image ability to create images of loved ones coming to rescue the victims and then getting cut down in the process. They do this over and over again until the victim’s mind is shattered and then they continue to do it, if only for the sheer enjoyment they get out of the screaming. Kocrachons are about 5 feet tall and weigh roughly 110 pounds. COMBAT Kocrachon know that they aren’t the most physically powerful of the devils, so they tend to keep their distance from enemies and use their reserve of spell-like abilities to weaken them before wading in to use their dangerous claws. However, kocrachon are normally regarded as cowards by their baatezu brethren, as they much prefer to inflict pain on helpless foes than to wade into battle like some addled barbazu. A kocrachon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Claws of Suffering (Su): The kocrachon is an expert at causing pain in its victims. Anyone struck by the kocrachon’s claw attacks must succeed on a Fort save (DC 15) or be wracked with terrible pains. The victim takes a -4 penalty to Strength and Dexterity and its speed is halved. The save DC is Strength based. Disease (Ex): A creature struck by a kocrachon’s bite attack must make a Fort save DC 18 or contract devil chills (incubation period 1d4 days, damage 1d4 strength). The save DC is Constitution based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – contagion (DC 18), cure moderate wounds (DC 16), darkness, dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), liquid pain* (DC 18), major image (DC 17), suggestion (DC 17); 3/day – waves of fatigue; 1/day – wrack** (DC 18), symbol of pain (DC 19). Caster level 8th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a kocrachon can attempt to summon either 2d4 lemures or another kocrachon with a 45% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. Category:Baatezu